


They came forth out of Sheba

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [45]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, M/M, choirs, discussions about music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: While listening to a choir rehearsal Ned and Feisal talk about music.Set in the Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: festive.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	They came forth out of Sheba

**Author's Note:**

> Another massive thank you to Christina_Marie for once again nudging me in the right direction.  
> The piece the choir are practising is "Sie Werden Aus Saba Alle Kommen" (BWV 65) by J. S. Bach: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPC-gMZxq3s

"I thought you didn't like Christmas music."

"Hmm?" Ned pauses his gentle swaying and looks at me inquisitively.

"I said I thought you didn't like Christmas music." I repeat a fraction louder, careful not to disturb the choir rehearsing at the far end of the chapel.

"I don't like that popular nonsense they play on the radio. But this..." Ned nods towards the choir. "This is sublime."

"It is very pleasant." 

"They all came forth out of Sheba." Ned murmurs softly, eyes closed, head tilted back. "That's what they're singing."

The piece has a very distinctive rhythm and I find myself rocking lightly with it.

"Bach wrote this cantata in 1724 in Leipzig, where he was director of church music. The rhythm is supposed to mimic that of a walking camel." Ned steps closer to me, his shoulder brushing against mine.

"Bach obviously never rode a camel." I mutter. "It's not very festive though. Not very Christmassy"

"No and that's exactly why I like it."


End file.
